Into the Hollowed Brain We Go
by blackrozevalentine
Summary: A group of short stories that I wrote to get the brain thinking, and add a little laughter. You can't go wrong with a little confusion too.
1. My Fair Lady's Murder Streak

**_The Troubled Girl_**

A young girl sitting in a corner, crying and waiting. Crying because of how the world had sinned against her; waiting for her time to be done. Her mother passes by. "Mommy," escapes her lips, "can I please be done? I'm sorry." Knowing that the little girl meant it, the mother smiles, kneels down and says, "Sure kitten, but next time you hit Luca your time out will be longer." With apologetic eyes the young girl hugs her mother and runs off to play with her brother Luca.

_**After many years, fights, and school the young girl isn't so cute and innocent. **_

I sit in my cell, staring at the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. I have nothing to do but wait. The judge and God are my mother now, telling me that I have to finish my sentence before I can be free. Remembering when I was young and when Luca was sill alive, I start to cry. Again, I am sitting in the corner, crying and waiting. Crying because of my sins against the world and waiting for my time to be done. Today I say, "Judge, may my sentence be shortened for I have found God and He has forgiven me. I know what I did was wrong, I confess to the murder of my brother and mother, and I am truly and deeply sorry." Instead of my mother looking at me with a smile, the judge stares at me with a stern, unhappy face and a frown deep enough Mt. Everest can not be seen. Instead of kneeling down and saying yes, he stands up and says, harshly and sternly, "For what act have you chosen to feel guilt? For which offense do you wish to release the burden? For why did you do it back then and for why be and say your guilty, but wear a smug face and ask for this, from me? For all the evidence, witnesses, and testimony, you were proven guilty and gave two life sentences one for the beating of your brother and one for the shooting of your mother," his face got gentle and a sadness flashed in his eyes, he continued, "I truly believe you when you say your sorry and happy you found God and He has forgiven you, but your punishment here on earth has not been fulfilled yet." The sternness and unhappiness in his eyes returned, "You, Chleo, will serve the two life sentences and you may NOT have parole." The judge slammed the mallet down. The strike left a ringing in my ear, but the last few lines stayed in my head for days after. I now will spend the rest of my life in my cell, in jail.

The young girl now a young woman coming home form her last year of college. Celebrating her return, her mother, brother and herself go celebrate at their favorite bar. After a few drinks, they head back home. Getting in a huge fight with the mother, the daughter gets her dead father's gun and shoots the fear stricken mother. Coming in to see what the commotion is about, the brother sees the mother and the daughter over her. Still with rage, the daughter beats the brother and watches the life drain out of his swollen eyes.


	2. Is Jealousy a Sin? Greed Is One For Sure

As she looks out the window waiting for his reply, she envisions what it would be like if they were together...the feel of his lips, the feel of his body on hers and the way their love will play out...then the return text comes in "kayla". How could he be going out with that... That... Uh! I cannot be angry. It's not his fault he doesn't know I like him. Oh so much do I want to be Kayla but I can never get up the guts to tell him. He is my best friend so that makes it even more harder because he has been there for me in my worst moment and my best moment. He is like my brother he knows everything...except this. Uh! Why can't I just ask him to give me a chance? "Cool...she's nice but is she really one to have truely like you not to get over her five year boyfriend" I text back and retreat to the thought of his lips. His wonderful eyes the way they were the first time we met. The softness and yearning for affection hidden behind the hard shield he puts up. I was always able to read him better then anyone. Even his other friends can't who have known him longer. Everyone knows I like him, except him. Why does it have to be so difficult?

'are you sure? Or are you just jelous? If you really hate her so much I wont go out with her because need you to like her you're my best frined anna I care abput you AND her please tell he your thoughts

"no it's fine. I just I want her to like you for Y.O.U. NOT because she needs to make Kalub jealous or to feel wanted because kalub didn't want her any more you do remember they were together for 5 years. Please be careful. Be smart. Go for it with caution. Im really happy she wants you like you always wanted her."

The words I was writing weren't what I was thinking I was writing on instinct and repressed feelings.


	3. Their Souls Meet

Sitting alone in a crowded room, she looks at her crush. The gorgeous Claude. Claude is a blond haired, brown eyed lovely knight in shinning armor. To Allie he's everything. They might not know each other but she can tell he's mad. Maybe about nothing maybe about everything. Looking at him, she notices the note in his hand. He shudders. He's on the verge of tears. When she looks down his eyes fall on her. He can tell she's sad. He can't tell emotions real well, but hers some how come in as clear as water. She looks up, their eyes meet. The motion in the room stopped. The sadness in both leave their eyes, body, and soul. Love fills the space and time seems to move in slow motion. Seeing the soul in the other, makes they pry into each other's mind. The horrible less of her dad, the horrifying devastation of his parents devoice, the love of her brother who went to Iraq. Also, the hardship of his large family of 2 brothers, 3 sisters and 2 foster kids. They see everything of each other. They yearn for each other's everything, body, soul, mind and heart always and forever. They, now, ant be separated, even by death. Just by a one second look, they're connected.

With that power they recoil just as the bell rings.


	4. The Separated Inseparables

The Castaways

_Stranded on an island is not that bad, Titana thinks. She has been alone for most of her life. Bounced back and forth between her divorced parents that don't seem to take an interest in her, she is only a bargaining tool for clients a reason to leave work and a reason to fight and "make up". Titana wasn't born with that name. her real name is Valery. Ever since she learned Greek mythology on her class trip to the museum in the first grade, she adopted her name. The titans were mean, vicious, ruthless and cruel. They also had great power. Valery was picked n because her style was girly and cutesy. Titana was left alone because everyone was scared of the dark clothing style, the power behind her words, and her vast knowledge of the world around her including the work of battle-like works (formation strategy, fighting techniques and her no one left alive policy). No one dared to be close to Titana. His name is Mathew but he goes by Zeus. He's the only one who can calm her and keep her out of trouble that she always finds herself about to get into. Both one of a kind, two peas in a pod, both completely different, completely necessary to the other, completely insuperable. As they get older, they adapt each other's principles. He becomes more frightening with the way his body moves and she becomes more tolerant of the things that happen around her. With all they've been through together, then how come they are too close to be friends but are enemies?_

_The Separated Inseparable_


	5. The Missable Unmissable Class

The Miss-able Un-miss-able Class

Quickening her pace, Abigail checks the clock.. _Damn she thinks. Turning the corner, she almost slips. She opens the last door on the left._

"_Sorry I'm late. Mr. Donavan in the office kept me late." she said trying to apologize to the 30 desks placed in neat rows._

_Looking around, she realized no one was in the class room. Backing out of the room she saw it was the right one. The door and the surrounding walls had no signs. Remembering the assembly she quickly grabs her keys and rushed to the gym._

_When she gets there people are still arriving, she lets out the breath she had been holding from when she first left the room. Looking at the sophomore section of the bleachers, she heads toward the section and looks for a familiar face, teacher or student. She found her friends easy, but could not find her class._

"_Hey Angie, Arnold, Katy and who are you again? Brad? Samuel?" she said not knowingly._

"_Come on Ab. You know me for like two seconds. You could at least have at least remembered my name." Daniel, her boyfriend, teased._

"_oh!, Right! Have you guys seen Mr. Donavan or my class. They're not here or in the class room." she said looking for a seat._

"_Nope…" Angie started to say but was interrupted by Mr. Kelvin saying:_

"_Good Morning! "and "Welcome!" and "Sit Down!" as he usually does._

_With no room around them, Daniel grabs her waist and pulls her down onto his lap. He kissed her neck and said into it, " don't worry your class is all juniors right? They're probably in the junior section."_

"_Hope your right" Abigail said._

_Even when she got home she was worried about the class. For the next week she sat in that room waiting for some one to show up. That week Friday, her mom called her after school…_

"_Abigail, the doctor was able to get your medication refilled." said her mom._

"_Mom, I don't need my anti-psychotics!"_

"_Ummm… darling you graduated school five years ago and the teachers say you were see walking around the school where your friends teach."_


	6. Romeo and Juliet Incarnated

A Boy and A Girl

She lie awake in her bed thinking about HIM. He is her love, the one who puts lyrics to her symphony, the one she adores. The door opens and a shadowy figure comes by and rips away her covers.

"You're late as usual" she said in a hushed, irritated voice.

"You're still up, my sweet. That means I'm still on time." He started taking off his shirt and finishing wile he was pulling down his pants. Only his muscle shirt and boxers are left on the well-toned teen.

"Oh, haha. My sweet that's clever. I'm getting cold, Ryan. Hurry up and close the door." she said.

"Cool it Anna, you're the one who invited me. Plus, I don't have to be here so I CAN leave." He said walking toward the door, shutting it. Climbing into bed next to her, he pulls up the covers.

Though their tones are angry and vial, their treatment seeming harsh, their in love. Both born exactly a year and a half apart. His is August 14, hers February 14. Meeting in a "day care", they were not able to live without each others side. Until her 16th birthday they teased, fought, never held a grudge against each other, and had never been separated. A mile in distance from on house to the next, their phones connected and always talking. Now a week after her 16th birthday was their one week anniversary.

A secret pact made at her 10th birthday to be together from when she was 16 until on died and then reunite when their souls are both in the Garden of Eden. Not a verbal one, no written words, but through the passionate loving bond the two share. The bond grows stronger as the two got older, wiser and closer. Just one thought, one look, one word, or gesture can cue the other into their mind because they have one mind and one body with two souls so intertwined you can barely see a dividing line.

Though the two aren't who they are to the world, for their relationship is hidden from the world. He a slave and she a princess. His name is not Ryan but Romeo. Juliet is hers, not Anna. The two souls reincarnated again and again, only to find each other, fall in love, and suffer through yet another horrific death. The two are destined to be together, for even death nor race, nor religion, nor life can and can ever separate them. They are the inseparables.


	7. The Killer's Wish

The Killer's Wish

Just as quick and as frightening as the scream began, it turned dead silent. With blood every where, the battered, bruised, violated, beaten, and bloody drags herself toward the phone.

"A man and a woman lay in silence. One lay dead, the man, and one lay dying, the woman. The man is long gone but the woman is hanging on. The woman is me. North five six two west seen eight five one nine Heaven Boulevard. Come Quickly for I am dead." The raspy voice said, then the sound of the phone dropping came right before the line went dead.

"Shit! Karl ain't goin' to like 'tis one." Stacy, the receptionist, said aloud,"454 come in."

"Hey babe. What's for dinner a 909? Or you just lonely?" Karl the P.O. on duty said through the crackle of the 2-way radio.

"A reported homicide called in, wait make that two 'kuz the second keeled over 'fore she finished. What a poets mouth on that one too." Stacy said in her so grammar imperfect way, Karl could barely understand her.

"Kk, what street name?"

"North five 'er six 'er two 'er west seven 'er eight 'er five 'er one 'er nine 'er Heaven Boulevard. Right honey? Got it down?"

"Yeah, how about next time you just text me the info sweetie"

"That requires your number"

"Oh yeah, _**shit…" **_

_**BANG! BANG!**_

"_**Shit honey you okay" Stacy said**_

"_**You're welcome Stacy, my love. May I come over and play?" said a familiar crazed childhood lover.**_


	8. A Girl Hidden

A Girl Hidden

The three of them always get the girl, always get the dates, and always get the numbers. The preps, the preppies, the populars. They are all just titles but john, Kevin, and Andre are their names. Can anyone be anymore stupid, inconsiderate, and mysteriously handsome. Getting what they want from the girls in their group they left, the quiet and lonely nice girl they choose NOT to know. The girl that would 'rule' the world some day. She watches them from the same room, waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her. Her inside wishes are rarely revealed and can't be explained for no one knows her, truly the quiet girl is a front. She doesn't want to be heart again by the one that she trusts, one that she loves. Keeping a diary of these 'encounters'. except this is not a normal one. It's a story of them, so if she were to get up the courage, she would let them all know what she felt.

But now she sits alone in her dorm room writing in her diary. She hears them pass in the hall, Feeling lonely, depressed, sad and alto of different things, she turns on her music. She picks the play list mixed of symphonies and her favorite songs of the screamo music. The perfect match to the despair and the anger she feels toward the people who can't get enough of the wreckage that is left in their shadow.


	9. The Silence

They sit in silence, not waiting for a sneeze, a cough, but for the bell to ring, for the day to finally end. Can anyone wait for five minutes less than an hour? One girl in particular. A failed relationship, two guys she yearned for, two team mates, a good friend and friend's friend all wait in t he class with her. Sitting in silence they feel like they are waiting forever now. She not wanting to talk, them busy with something else, the silence is broken, for a moment one cough, one "bless you" and they return to their thoughts for the time being. The silence isn't but a symbol, a metaphor, a sign. There's talk all around, their's joy, pain, pride, among others. The silence isn't ever broken just poked and ridiculed by the girl's own thoughts. No one knows who she is inside for no one asked. The thought of a terrible friendship, she hides her true self away in a vault with her heart and soul. Why is it that she is silent? Why is it that when that old friendship was lost, she hid herself in side, so everyone who tried to get close to the guarded high strong walls surrounding her heart, make a mirage so they believe they are there? Why is it guarded so heavily? Why does she preach, when her own self is contradicting? Her brain soars in school. Her heart soars in silence and is hidden well. Her soul yearns for the one who barely shows up in her life. He talks to her and she wants to be alone with him. So why is the only one who can see through the mirage and is able to break her walls, the one who she hates with a passion so much she can't help but love, yearn, and strive for?


End file.
